


Spend my heat with me.

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Heroes of Olympus, Knotting, Marking, Mating, Omega Verse, Other, PWP, Sex, Smut, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, first heat, heat - Freeform, heroes lf, percy jackson - Freeform, solangelo, trials of apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Nico is a transgendered Omega that needs to tell his boyfriend Will Solace that he is both of those things. When he finally admits them to Will he asks Will to spend his heat with him so they he can mate for the first time.





	Spend my heat with me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally my first time trying out the Alpha / Omega dynamics. Please don't judge me to harshly but please let me know how I can improve it. I won't get better until I know what I'm doing wrong guys so help me out so that I can provide you guys with glorious Solangelo smut.

Will and I had been seeing eachother almost six months, and boy what a six months it has been! I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. Will was a strong and powerful Alpha that took charge the way an Alpha should in their lives. Running the infirmary like a well oiled machine. Things were going so good that I was terrified. Will didn't know everything he needed to know about me. Assuming I was just a Beta, he had yet to figure out that was actually an Omega. 

How do you tell your boyfriend that you don't have the parts he assumes you have! Will was a southern gentleman and we haven't really been super physical. It took a month to kiss for crying out loud! I knew from an early age that I was an Omega and from earlier on that I was in the wrong body. I was lucky enough that my small thin figure was able to hide things without the use of medicinal methods. Atleast for now anyway. I knew that I wanted to take testosterone but it was a big decision and wasn't completely comfortable putting chemicals in my body. 

I could feel Will getting antsy about being physical and I knew that soon enough I would start my heat. Usually in the past I was lucky enough to be able to separate from others during this time. Locking myself in a room for a week to keep myself from making stupid mistakes. I had toys and things to keep myself from going insane, but the idea of being alone during my heat when I had a very suitable Alpha that could take care of me... oh I wanted him to take care of me. Will would be such an amazing Alpha too. I wanted so badly to be knotted for the first time, but how could I tell him? 

Only Bianca knew I was transgender. Obviously she hated it and that's why she left me. I was lucky enough that father accepted it without question. Telling me about new developments and treatments for transitioning. Hades had never had a son before. Apparently he only produces girls with mortals. So when I told him I was actually a boy and changed my name from Nicola to just Nico he was more than proud. Making sure I had clothes I felt comfortable in and always referring to me as his son. Time was running out though and I had to admit to Will what I was. That I would never be his Beta... but his Omega.

***

"You seem off? Are you ok?"

"Um yeah I just.. Will we need to talk."

"Oh gods did I do something wrong?"

"No! No you didn't do anything wrong I just have to admit something to you that's hard and it's something that I don't think you have noticed yet, and in a way I really like that you haven't noticed yet but I have to admit something."

"I think I know what you are going to say."

"You do?"

"Nico, babe I love you. I want you to know that I love you no matter what but I have felt your binder through your shirt when we make out."

"You have!"

"Yes it confused me at first but then I realized what it was and I'm ok with you being transgender. That doesn't make you any less my boyfriend. I know you are a boy. I see you as a boy."

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and my throat was thick with emotion. This was going better and smoother than I thought. Unfortunately I still had to tell him the other thing.

"Well there's more."

"More?"

"Yeah I'm not just trans babe.. I'm an omega."

Silence. Wills eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the proclamation. 

"So.. we've been dating for ..." he started counting on his fingers and then shock started to grow in his expression.

"Nico! You will be in heat soon!"

"Yes in the next few days I'll start my heat."

"Oh babe umm.. ok so I'll set you up in your cabin. I'll get you the supplies you need and I'll make sure food is delivered. I won't be able to do the delivering though. I.. I don't think I would be able to control myself if I smelled you."

I blushed from my roots. The very idea that Will would be able to smell my heat was both disturbing and arousing. I shifted in my seat trying to meet his eyes. I just needed about one minute of bravery for this.

"Will? How would you feel about spending my heat with me?"

I could hear him swallow audibly. 

"Well um I would need to inform Chiron of this. That way he could cover my shifts at the infirmary and you need to tell him you are an Omega Nico. It's the rules. That way we can keep you safe during heats. Alphas are roaming the camp and if they smell you.. they could lose control. We need to get everything set up. We need a deadbolt on your cabin door and a food slot put in. Do you have... things to help with the discomfort?"

"I do but what I'm getting at is I want you to spend my heat with me so that you could.. ease the discomfort... physically."

"Oh so you don't want me to just monitor you?"

"That's what you thought I was asking?"

"Well I am a doctor Nico!"

"Yeah but you are also my boyfriend."

"Nico mating is a big deal. What if I get.. well all Alpha on you. What if I mark your neck? I may not be able to control myself from doing that if we are mating."

"What if I want you to mark me?"

"Nico that mark.. that mark is for life. It's tantamount to marriage. If I mark you I will always be your Alpha. If things don't work out with us you will never be able to mate with anyone else other than me if I mark you. "

Will was right. Most Omegas do their best not to be marked during mating young. They wear a large leather collar to keep their Alpha from marking them. That way of the Alpha moves on they can find a new Alpha. 

"Will? Do you want to mark me?"

"More than anything. I love you and I want to show everyone that you are mine. But I only want to if you think we are forever."

"Will we are forever. We are demigods. We love harder and stronger than regular mortals. If you are afraid of pups, I'm on herbal contraceptives."

"Wow so you are really prepared huh?"

"I've been thinking a lot about this. I want to mate with you. If you decide to mark me during I won't stop you. Are you ok with me marking you?"

The omega mark was to be placed on the wrist of the Alpha. That way any time he needed reminding of his responsibilities he could see the mark at all times. Will would be a great father to pups, he would make sure I eat and sleep right during my heat. Will could provide for us. All things I need in my Alpha. Plus I was a good fighter and could protect any pups he put inside me. My body was made to protect his children. To bare his children. We wouldn't breed for years but I was certain that if we ended up breeding before we were ready to that between the both of us we would be able to handle it.

"Ok let's just make a promise that if I can't control myself and I mark you that I will let you mark me in return. That way we are even. I can't choose another mate and neither can you."

"Promise."

"So.. then it's settled. I'll spend your heat with you."

***

A few days passed and the deadbolt was installed along with the food slot. Will talked to Chiron with me about spending my heat together. Apparently this happens all over camp. Since I was already on contraceptives he allowed it. Hades had already informed him that I was an Omega and transgender, I never knew they spoke about it. Now all we had to do was wait.

***

Sitting in my bed with Will watching a marathon of the Office I grew uncomfortable. Sweat started to pour off of me and my stomach was cramping. I shifted next to Will hoping he wouldn't notice, I was still very nervous and a bit self conscious. Slick began to leak out of me. I ran to the bathroom in hopes to clean myself up. Returning from the bathroom I was only getting more and more hot. Will was on his knees on the bed with a dangerous look on his eyes. He knew!

"I... I can smell you."

***

A haze came over Nico at Wills words. Those words were supposed to be dirty and full him with insecurity, the opposite happened. Nico practically ran at Will attacking his mouth. Will pinned Nico to the bed holding him down with his hips. Wrists bound by his Alphas hands, Will ran his nose all over Nicos neck. Inhaling the scent of an Omega in heat was irresistible. Nico smelled like sunshine, cloves, orange blossoms, cinnamon, and black currents. 

The heat was overwhelming making Nico unable to for proper thought. The clothes he adorned were ripped to shreds in seconds only leaving a pair of black boxer briefs and his binder. Palming his hand over the briefs Will took in the heat coming off Nicos genitals, along with the slick that pooled out of him. Will went for the binder and there only coherent words he could make out coming from Nico was "D-don't rip that, o-only one." Will removed the binder as gently as possible revealing small almost flat orbs underneath. Tiny brown rosebuds perked at him, daring him to take them in his drooling mouth. 

Will had never mated before, but the Alpha instinct was guiding him through it all. Removing the briefs his hands explored Nico. 

"Empty! Alpha please! So empty "

Will shoved two fingers into Nicos slicked hole, shoving them as far back as they could go. Trying to reach the area that begged to be stretched. Wills Omega was undressing him as he was being explored. 

"Alpha please! Alpha need you. Need you inside please Alpha!!"

"Shhh Omega I've got you."

Will shoved his manhood inside his omega roughly. The warm wetness surrounding him made his eyes roll back into his head. Part of him didn't want to rush this, but his instincts drove him otherwise. A small breaking feeling popped inside Nico as Will took his omega. Looking down he saw blood mixing with the slick. 

"Alpha! Full! Make me full, knot me! "

Holding Nicos hair with both fists he thrust himself ruthlessly inside him. Gnawing at his collar bone and breasts. Doing everything he could to not mark his omega. Almost to swollen to pull out Will left Nico empty for a moment. The whine from his omega was desperate.

"No alpha please! Need your knot please!"

Will flipped Nico around entering him from behind. Cries and whimpers emoted from the head of the bed as Will held Nicos hands in his, holding his body up entirely. Smelling his neck from the back was super potent. Between that and the scent of the blood and slick running down both their thighs Will wasn't able to hold back any more. Nico cried out loudly feeling Will bite into the back of his neck. The cry of a claimed Omega. Forcing his hand to Wills he brought it up and bit down hard on Wills wrist, causing him to fully knot inside of his Omega.

Both reached orgasm as the other was bit. Nico flailing as he feeling of seed washed around inside him as his alpha was fully swollen, giving him the stretch he so craved from heat. Catching breath Will tried to position them in their sides in a spooning position. Nico only whimpered a little at the pain of the knot pulled at the rim unable to escape. Regaining a small amount of clarity Will kissed and licked over the claiming bite he left. 

"Alpha, you claimed me."

"Yeah I'm sorry, I tried not to."

"It's ok. I wanted you to. I claimed you too."

"I know. I wanted it to. "

"How long til your knot goes down?"

"About an hour. Then I'll knot you again."

"Good. I already feel the heat starting again."

"Me to. Your smell is intoxicating. I've smelled other Omegas in heat before at the infirmary. They smell nothing like you. None have ever smelled so.. powerful. "

Will grazed his hand over Nicos tummy affectionally.

"Are you imagining we made a pup?"

"What if I am?"

"I was just going to say I was imagining it too."

"When we are older I want lots of pups. You will give them to me won't you omega?"

"Yes alpha as many pups as you wish."

"We will need to change the sheets once I knot you again. These are ruined. "

"Yes I know. I made sure we had extras. It didn't hurt as badly as I thought it would."

"It's because the heat overwhelms your senses. Once you cool down you will feel it. I'll need you to eat before we go to sleep."

"Is this what's going to happen for the next week? It's obvious ive never spent my heat with another person."

"Me either but I've done my research, read up on stuff a few days ago. You won't remember to eat or sleep, so I'll make you. If you wake up in be middle of the night needing a knot just wake me up and I'll knot you."

"You would let me wake you up for that Alpha?"

"Yes of course. I'm here to take care of all your needs this week."

A metal click rang through the room, the slot in the door had good waiting for them.

"We will get that once my knot goes down. You must eat."

"Why is there a slot in the door for that?"

"Because I could attack someone if they came in. You are not the only one unable to keep a clear head during your heat. With your smell especially, I would attack anyone who came near my precious Omega during heat. Your mine. Only I can see you like this, understand!"

"Yes alpha, yours."

Nico rocked against the knot inside him. He feeling was exquisite. To be stretched and filled by his alpha was a bliss he had never known before. Heats were always a burden to him before, but now? This is all he ever wanted to feel. Will, his alpha locked inside of him. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are my lifeblood so help me out! Also notes and constructive criticism is much appreciated and encouraged. I know my grammar and structure still needs lots of work. I've never taken classes and am still a novice so help me get better guys.


End file.
